Y eso¿con qué se come?
by DelthaEclipse
Summary: ¿Sabes que explosión nace en el vientre recorriendo el cuerpo? Estremecimiento, respiración entrecortada y pupilas dilatadas. ¿Conocido? Pues bien, Hermione Granger tiene 18 años y ni idea de que es. ¿Quién la ayudará a saberlo?
1. Default Chapter

Aclaraciones.  
  
Bien, como la consabida formula legal está por demás porque no soy una mujer inglesa apellidada Rowling que ha creado un mundo fantástico, sólo diré que el fic tampoco es original, ya que no es más que una adaptación de una película norteamericana de la que no vi el principio, y que me temo, no se como se llama; asi que si alguien la vio y reconoce el argumento, les agradeceria que me lo hicieran saber. En fin, dejaré de hablar tanto, y concluiré diciendo que espero que disfruten la lectura.  
  
Eclipse  
  
Introducción.  
  
Hermione suspiro con desgano mientras sus mejores amigas, Ginny Weasley y Pansy Parkinson hablaban sin parar de sus maravillosas relaciones.  
  
Estaban tomando el té en uno de los salones más populares de Londres. El lugar estaba de moda entre los juniors de la sociedad, por lo que Hermione, al menos, se distraía observando con indolencia el comportamiento de la mayoría de los jóvenes reunidos.  
  
-¿Sabes lo que sentí entonces?- Preguntó de repente Ginny, quien lucia su hermoso cabello rojo suelto sobre los hombros, y dejaba que los párpados cubrieran por momentos, con un gesto de fingido pudor, las chispeantes pupilas azules.  
  
-Puedo imaginármelo- Respondio Pansy, jugando con un mechón rubio que se escapaba de su chongo, en una actitud de divertida superioridad.  
  
-¿Y tú, Hermione, es que no piensas compartirnos tus experiencias?-  
  
La aludida giró el rostro lentamente, dejó a un lado su taza y alzó la ceja de manera pensativa.  
  
-No tengo algo que decir al respecto- Puntualizó ante la asombrada mirada de la pelirroja y la impasible de la rubia.  
  
-¡Eres una egoísta!- Rió Ginny. -¡Vamos! ¿No vas a decirnos que se siente tirarse al gran Harry Potter?-  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera responder, los rizos castaños de Hermione se movieron con violencia, sacudidos por la abrupta intervención de un cuerpo desconocido que la golpeó.  
  
-¡Oye!- Protestó la joven enojada por que habían manchado su costosa chaqueta de café. Estaba por levantarse y castigar al insolente cuando un par de ojos grises se interpusieron en su propósito.  
  
-Lo siento- Dijo el dueño de los ojos, que era, obviamente el que había chocado con ella. -Este lugar está abarrotado. Si no fuera por el excelente expresso........-  
  
-Expresso que ahora descansa sobre mi chaqueta- Sentenció la joven, sin embargo, su mirada no despedía enojo.  
  
-¡Oh! No hay problema, compraré otro....-  
  
-¡Oye!- Exclamó la jovencita, esta vez, empezando a divertirse. El sonrió entonces, y la aparente frialdad de sus pupilas se diluyo en un segundo. Hermione hubiera querido decir algo, pero en ese momento, sintió el fuerte estirón en su brazo derecho, provocado por la llegada de su novio.  
  
-Herms, lamento haberme tardado.- Ojos verde-esmeralda fulminaron a los grises -Malfoy.....tanto tiempo sin verte.- El mencionado alzó los hombros con indiferencia. Dándose la vuelta, se colocó una gorra sobre sus cabellos rubios y miró a Hermione, casi con pena.  
  
-Potter, es un placer para mi también.....- Y sin comprar otro café, salió del establecimiento, dejando a la castaña con una extraña sensación de vacío.  
  
-¿Por qué hablabas con Draco Malfoy?- Preguntó entonces Harry, mirando a la chica con algo parecido a la molestia.  
  
-Olvidas, Harry querido, - Interrumpió Pansy con burla -Qué el fenómeno ese se ha cambiado el apellido por el de su madre-  
  
-¿Ahora le llamas fenómeno?- Arqueó las cejas Ginny con un tono socarrón.  
  
-¿Por qué se ha cambiado el apellido?- Hermione decidió ignorar los comentarios a su alrededor y la actitud molesta de Harry, para preguntar algo que realmente le interesó.  
  
Pansy la miró con asombro y su novio con fastidio, pero la que contestó fue la pelirroja.  
  
-Draco no quiere usar la influencia de su padre. Los Malfoy son poderosos, pero desde que sus padres se divorciaron, él ha querido vivir con su madre y usar su apellido: Lestrange.-  
  
-¿Lestrange?- Repitió Hermione como hipnotizada.  
  
-¡Exacto! ¿Quién jodidos conoce a los Lestrange?- Exclamó Pansy. Ginny parpadeó, haciendo un ademán vago.  
  
-Vámonos- La voz de Hary fue fría, lo que provocó una sacudida en Hermione  
  
-E..esta bien....¡nos vemos después!-  
  
Ginny y Pansy la despidieron desganadas. Mientras miraban como Harry la tomaba fuertemente del brazo, casi arrastrándola a la salida.  
  
-Vaya que es celoso ese bombón- Señalo Pansy con una sonrisa. Ginny sólo suspiró, tomó un sorbo de su té de fresas y pensó:  
  
-Ojalá y esta vez, lo disfrute aunque sea un poco.-  
  
N/A:  
  
¿Qué qué? Si, cualquiera que leyera esto se preguntaría lo anterior ^.^ Pero, esperen un poco, esto no es más que una introducción. Pronto todo irá tomando forma, cualquier pregunta, duda o comentario, estoy para responderles. 


	2. Plazo fijo en el juego previo

Hola!!!  
  
Un saludo y un enorme agradecimiento a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review. También quiero agradecer su ayuda y aclaraciones.........je,je; como no he leído el quinto libro y solo leí un fic (muy bueno por cierto) sobre Bellatrix y Narcisa, pues tomé el apellido al vuelo. Gracias por todo; ahora, solo permítanme hacer dos cosas: 1.- Los ojos de Ginny se quedan azules; me gustan los ojos castaños, pero en este fic, me la imagino con pupilas celeste. 2.- El apellido de Draco será Lestrange; aunque sonaría bien Draco Black, me llamó más después de pensarlo, el primero. Aun así, quiero que sepan que les agradezco infinitamente su ayuda, y por esa razón, continuo este fic dedicándoselo a todas ustedes: Alien = BaD AnGel AuDRy, Aye, AnyT* Grandchester, kikis tao, Jenny/Jade, hermile.  
  
¡¡¡Gracias!!!  
  
Ojo: Este es un fic alterno, por lo que los personajes están totalmente fuera de carácter.  
  
PD. También tiene escenas y vocabulario fuerte, así que si lo vas a leer, espero que tengas un criterio ya formado sobre estos asuntos. ^.^  
  
Diez consejos para invertir en tu placer......  
  
Parte primera: Plazo fijo en el juego previo.  
  
" Lo más importante es llegar a la penetración con un nivel de excitación enorme. Para ello, lo básico es el juego previo: caricias, besos y estimulación del clítoris. Cuando estés totalmente lubricada y bastante excitada, indícale a tu chico que ha llegado el momento, para que los movimientos del clítoris accionen el reflejo orgásmico. El promedio de duración del juego previo es de 15 a 25 minutos. Cuanto más variada sea la estimulación, más excitada conseguirás estar y por consiguiente....... ¡el orgasmo será inevitable!"  
  
(Información extraída de la revista "Veintitantos")  
  
Hermione trataba de pensar en cualquier otra cosa mientras Harry la aporreaba.  
  
Porque aporrear era la palabra precisa para describir lo que él le estaba haciendo.  
  
Y en algún remoto viso de conciencia, ella se preguntó como era posible que hubiera perdido su virginidad con él.  
  
Harry entraba y salía de su cuerpo sin la menor delicadeza y sin importarle siquiera que Hermione volteara la cara. Quizá pensara que los gemidos entrecortados de la chica eran de placer y no de molestia. De vez en cuando, ella lograba entender en el balbuceo de su novio palabras como "vamos" o esta otra: "nena". Jamás decía su nombre.  
  
Así era siempre; apenas llegando a la enorme mansión de los Potter, Harry la llevaba hasta su recámara, la desvestía con unos cuantos besos, e iba directo al grano. Eso cuando no se entretenían un poco fumando hierba, porque entonces, a él le gustaba más que ella se bajara. El punto era, en resumen, que Harry si que sabía disfrutar el sexo. De todas maneras, lo estaba disfrutando sólo, la estaba disfrutando a ella.  
  
No era rudo o vulgar, y jamás la trataba mal. La llenaba de regalos y todo el mundo sabía que era su novia. Era la novia del chico más popular del instituto, y él nunca la había engañado. Harry era simplemente.......absolutamente egoísta.  
  
¡AH, si! Ya recordaba. Había aceptado ser su novia en una fiesta dada en casa de Pansy, cuando ella apenas acababa de llegar a Londres.  
  
Lo tenía tan claro. Sus padres acababan de divorciarse, ella tenía 17 años y había vivido toda su vida en un tranquilo vecindario de la ciudad de York. La decisión fue de su madre, que quería alejarse todo lo posible de su fracasado matrimonio.  
  
Una vez en Londres, Hermione entró al prestigiado Instituto Hogwarts, como única concesión monetaria de su padre. Si quería estudiar en Oxford, ella tendría que ganarse una beca.  
  
¡AH! Y la fiesta.....  
  
En Hogwarts todo el mundo era rico e importante. Pero no todos inteligentes. Hermione no tardó en hacerse popular, tenía dos cosas que llamaban la atención del alumnado: Gran inteligencia y largas y torneadas piernas.  
  
A sus 17 años, era una jovencita bastante bonita. Así que fue invitada a la fiesta, a la cual, por cierto, no tenia realmente muchas ganas de asistir.  
  
Pero Ginny la convenció. La pelirroja era quizás su única amiga real, ya que la buscaba por quien era, y no por lo que podía aportarle, como era el caso de Pansy. La rubia estaba empezando a estimarla, Hermione lo sabía, pero solía fijarse más en todos los chicos que la rodeaban y en los beneficios que podía traerle ser su amiga. Entonces la invitó a la fiesta, sabiendo que Harry Potter iría por ella; y con Harry Potter, el hombre que Pansy deseaba: Ronald Weasley.  
  
Pues bien, por ayudar a Pansy, Hermione no sólo aceptó ir a la fiesta, sino que también aceptó ser novia de Harry, además, tenía los ojos más hermosos que la castaña hubiera visto.  
  
Se dejó llevar por el alcohol, la depresión del divorcio de sus padres y la maldita presión social. Cosas como: "¡Pero ¿cómo?! ¿Todavía eres virgen....? ¡Oh! Pobrecita...." y mierdas del estilo.  
  
Pero a ella le gustaba Harry ¿verdad? Es decir, le parecía atractivo y todo eso.....además, se sentía protegida. Excepto cuando tenían sexo.  
  
Cuando eso pasaba, Hermione solía bloquearse completamente.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
La respuesta era sencilla:  
  
La primera vez fue doloroso e incomodo. La segunda fue sólo incomodo.....al igual que todas las demás.  
  
Para ella era una rutina más del noviazgo, una especie de obligación en la que tenia que condescender para estar tranquila. Cuando escuchaba a sus amigas hablar de lo que habían disfrutado al hacerlo, Hermione se quedaba en blanco. No tenia una idea ni siquiera remota de lo que hablaban.  
  
Cuando le tocaba el turno a ella, cambiaba la conversación. Pansy la tachaba de egoísta, pero Ginny la observaba callada. Tal vez leyera en sus pupilas que no tenia algo que contar.  
  
Por lo menos, Pansy había logrado "amarrar" a Weasley, y se jactaba de tener el sexo más alocado y placentero del mundo con su flamante novio.  
  
Ginny por su parte hablaba con más mesura de sus relaciones con Oliver Wood, un estudiante universitario amante de la protección ambiental. Y si, la gran palabra con "O" salía a relucir en su conversación.  
  
Y Hermione tenía que recordar todo eso mientras su novio terminaba.....  
  
Con un espasmo final, Harry salió de ella. Mostraba una gran sonrisa. Se quitó el preservativo y se subió la ropa.  
  
-Ha sido genial, ¿no lo crees?- Preguntó a su estoica novia que se estaba enderezando la falda.  
  
-Si, como siempre- Mintió Hermione.  
  
-¿Te apetece algo? ¿Un trago? ¿Algo para fumar?-  
  
-No, creo que no, debo irme a casa. Mamá estará preocupada por mi-  
  
-Vamos Herm, cuando tu madre sabe que estás conmigo nunca se preocupa- Harry le pellizco suavemente la mejilla en un gesto divertido.  
  
-De verdad, tengo que irme-  
  
Harry bufó, y se levantó de hombros.  
  
-Bien, en ese caso, te llevaré a tu casa-  
  
Vestirse, salir de Potter´s Hill, entrar en la limousine y llegar a su casa, fue para Hermione un largo, largo tiempo.  
  
A solas, en su recámara y a punto de rendirse al sueño, pensó realmente que esa cuestión del orgasmo nunca le había preocupado realmente.  
  
Con lo ojos a punto de cerrársele, pensó por un momento en que se sentiría tener uno de esos........  
  
Y ya casi inconsciente, se preguntó si alguien como Draco Lestrange o Draco Malfoy, como se quisiera llamar, sería capaz de hacerle sentir uno. 


End file.
